In one structure of a semiconductor light emitting device such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode) or the like, for example, a crystal layer is formed on a growth substrate and bonded to an electrically conductive substrate, after which the growth substrate is removed. In such a structure, the light extraction efficiency can be increased by making an unevenness in the surface of the crystal layer exposed by the removal of the growth substrate. Also, there is a structure in which a p-side electrode and an n-side electrode are formed on the crystal surface on the side opposite to where the surface where the substrate was removed; and electrodes are not formed at the surface of the crystal layer used as the light extraction surface. In such a semiconductor light emitting device, it is desirable to increase the luminous efficiency further.